


Fins and Fairytales

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle and Ariel are sisters, and mermaids.  Ariel chose a life on land when she fell in love with a prince. Belle doesn't agree with her sister's choice. She loathes land dwellers until Ariel convinces her to come to Eric's annual undersea ball where she meets a prince who enchants her.  Will Belle open herself to love or allow her prejudices to shut away her heart?





	1. Chapter 1

Belle sunbathed on a flat rock, relishing the warm breeze ruffling her thick brown curls. She adjusted her pink shell barrette, flicking her tail back and forth. She gazed over the vast blue ocean, awaiting the solitary row boat that came this way once a week.

Belle smiled when she noticed the boat coming into view. She dove under the water, deciding to meet it halfway. She reemerged, clinging to the side of the boat, scaring its sole occupant half to death.

"Belle! What provoked you to scare me like that!?" the red haired girl exclaimed, clasping a hand over her chest from fright.

"Well, Ariel, it's quite amusing to watch you fall for the same trick over and over again," Belle chortled, clinging to the side of the boat.

"If I still had my fins I would get you for this!" Ariel threatened, casting her an annoyed glance.

"Yes, it's a shame you gave them up for those atrocities," Belle scoffed, glancing disdainfully at her legs.

Ariel tucked her blue dress around her ankles, drawing her feet up to her chest. "It was my choice, and I'm satisfied with it."

"I just can't understand why you would want to be with one of their kind. They destroy everything they touch, and they care nothing for us," Belle chided, still clinging to the side of the boat.

"You honestly can't think they're all bad, can you? I mean, Eric is a good man. He cares about me, and I know it's-"

"True Love," Belle finished her statement. If she hadn't heard it once, then she'd heard it a thousand times. Ariel was in love with a land dweller, and Belle just couldn't be happy for her sister, no matter how much she tried.

"Must I also remind you that it was one of them who killed our own mother?" Belle stated glacially, piercing Ariel's heart.

"Why do you keep insisting on these visits if you disapprove of my choices so much?" Ariel inquired to the chestnut haired mermaid.

"Because you're the only sister I have and despite how much I disagree with your choices, it still doesn't change things between us," Belle supplied, pushing the boat towards the shore.

The two of them settled on the flat rock Belle was lounging on earlier-two sisters from entirely different worlds, now. Ariel had chosen to live on land in the name of love, while Belle decided to stay in the sea-her loyalty remained with her kind and always would.

"You know, when this month ends I won't get to visit you anymore, right?" Ariel inquired, daring a glance at her elder sister.

"Yes, you've told me time and time again that you and your prince will be journeying across the realms together," Belle stated, a bitter tinge to her voice.

"Belle…Do you loathe me for choosing this life and leaving everything behind?" Ariel swallowed hard.

"I could never hate you, sis, but there have been some new developments since you left. Father's health is declining, and I will be queen soon. Father insists I marry because he wants to know I'm well taken care of, but I want to make sure I choose a husband wisely. I want Atlantica's alliances to remain secure," Belle revealed, her royal blue scales glistening in the sunlight. Ariel almost missed her jeweled fins when she saw them.

"I really do miss father…" Ariel sighed sadly, hugging her knees.

"He misses you too, but he honors your choice," Belle said with traces of scrutiny in her voice.

"I have an idea…Please just hear me out because I know you're probably going to say no," Ariel replied, a plan formulating in her mind.

"I'm listening," Belle retorted, giving her undivided attention.

"Eric hosts this annual Undersea ball every year honoring the land and sea dwellers. Every year during the time of the highest tide, Ursula grants our kind with the ability to walk on land and it just so happens that it's during the time of the ball. You say that you disapprove of my choices, but I would like for you to take a moment and walk in my shoes for just one night. Give up your fins and come celebrate with me! Besides, it will be my last day in Nagisa. Eric and I will set sail the following morning," Ariel pleaded with the elder mermaid.

"And you want me to go because this is how you found your true love, and you think I will find mine there as well?" Belle surmised, locking gazes with her sister.

"No, I just want our last night together to be a memorable one, and I want you to be able to understand why I've chosen this life. You're always criticizing their kind but have you ever gotten to know one of them? They have plenty of misconceptions about us, and I can assure you that we've done the same with them," Ariel remarked, blue eyes burning into blue.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but I can promise you that I'm not going to enjoy walking around in a pair of those. I'm sure I'll be ready to have my fins back as soon as possible," Belle scoffed, analyzing her sister's ligaments.

"I promise that you'll see things differently when the night is over." Ariel smiled, softening Belle's heart a bit.

"I'm sure father won't approve of me going to such an event, but at least he doesn't have to worry about me falling for a land dweller. My heart will always belong to the sea, Belle replied, pushing herself off the rock and into the water.

"No one said anything about falling in love, sis. All I'm asking is that you come to the ball with me before Eric and I begin our voyage. I want our last night together to be filled with fun and excitement. I don't want us to fight," Ariel added, swinging her legs over the edge of the rock.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the shoreline of Nagisa on the night of the ball. You better be there," Belle warned, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Of course, I'll be there!" Ariel laughed, waving goodbye to her sister before she submerged herself back under the water, her tail gesturing goodbye in response.

"Maybe someday you will understand why I made this choice, Belle. I pray that you understand," Ariel said softly to herself before returning to her rowboat. She pushed it back into the water, rowing silently back to Nagisa, wishing that her sister would find a love like she and Eric shared. Perhaps someday she would change her mind about the land dwellers and even let one into her heart. Ariel couldn't help but smile at such a possibility.

A/AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Some of you might have thought Belle was being unreasonable towards Ariel, but she can't help but have her doubts. In this story, Belle and Ariel are sisters. This isn't a rendition of The Little Mermaid, but it will take pieces from the Disney version and OUAT.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle dove into the depths of the sea towards the city of Atlantica. She breathed in the salty water through her gills. Being above the sea made Belle feel light headed. She enjoyed being under the water much more than being on land. She swam through the throng of mermen and maids with their venues, selling cockleshells, things that exfoliated your fins, and more useless commercial products.

She huffed when she swam right into a merman named Gaston. He was the definition of gorgeous and made all the maid's tails flutter. He had jet black hair, piercing jade eyes, blue fins, and a muscular physique.

"Belle, it's good to see you on this fine day," Gaston greeted her warmly, but she tried to bypass him.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you back to the palace?" he inquired to the beauty.

"Thank you, but I think I'll fair just fine," she side swam around him, gliding swiftly through the crowd, hoping she lost him. Belle took a deep breath once she swam through the palace gates, glad to be home again.

She never ventured outside of Atlantica unless it was to meet with Ariel. She pulled her hair down, allowing it to cascade down her back in silken waves. She swam towards the vanity she used to share with Ariel and pulled out her shell comb, running it through her thick tresses.

"My beautiful daughter," familiar voice resounded from behind her. She smiled when she saw her father, King Triton, floating in her doorway.

"Papa!" Belle smiled, rushing towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

He pat her back gently. "How did your visit with Ariel go?" he inquired, smiling weakly. Belle frowned, realizing the illness was catching up to him. He shouldn't be out of bed.

"Ariel is doing just fine father. She sends her love," Belle half smiled, leading the king back to his bedchamber.

"Ahh, Belle, a little swim around the castle isn't going to hurt me." King Triton protested as she led him back towards his bedchamber.

"Papa, the doctor says you need to rest," Belle chided, patting his arm lightly, tucking his seaweed blanket back over him.

"I know I don't have much longer, but I want my last days to be joyous ones. I don't want to spend my final moments in my bedchamber," Triton retorted, gazing up at her with twin blue eyes, his grayish beard rippling the water around him.

"I want you to get better papa," Belle whispered, invisible tears flowing down her cheeks, concealed by the saltwater.

"Belle, the only thing I wish for you is to find true and happiness like your sister. I may not approve of her being so far away or marrying a land dweller, but I'm proud of her nonetheless. Don't be afraid to open your heart, my dear," King Triton spoke slowly, his eyelids fluttering open and shut.

"My happiness is with you papa," Belle replied, caressing his cheek softly. The sickness did that to them. It was weakening him a little more each day, and he was beginning to fall asleep in the middle of their conversations. She knew that in the final stages, he would lose his ability to communicate. Life was so unfair.

"I love you papa," she whispered, kissing his forehead gently. She swam out of the room and towards the balcony, overlooking Atlantica.

She held onto the railing overlooking the overpopulated city. One day she would be the queen of this entire sea kingdom. "Please give me strength, mother Ursula," she prayed, overwhelmed by this prospect of being a monarch.

Belle was surprised when she felt a bottle shaped nose nudging her shoulder. She turned around, her mood brightening immediately as the dolphin crashed into her. "Did you miss me, Umi?" she giggled to her longtime companion. Umi squealed in agreement. Belle patted the dolphin's nose affectionately.

"I saw Ariel today," she told her, smiling cheekily. Umi's eyes lit up at the familiar moniker, causing Belle to laugh. "She really likes living on land with her prince, and she's trying to get me to go to this ball with her. I have to give up my fins for one night and walk amongst the land dwellers. Can you believe that?" she scoffed, gaining another squeal from the dolphin.

"You mean, you think I should go?" Belle inquired, furrowing a delicate brow.

Umi nodded with another squeak, completely surprising her. "You believe I'll miss out on some great opportunities if I don't then, hm?" Belle surmised, continuing to converse with the animal.

"I can't believe you're siding with her," she huffed disappointedly to her pet.

Umi cackled playfully, walloping Belle with her fin. "You'll pay for that!" she grinned, swimming after the "naughty" animal.

The "showdown" ended when Belle was out of breath. Umi stared at her disinterestedly, wishing mermaids had the same amount of energy levels as dolphins. Belle retreated to her bedroom, crawling underneath her seaweed duvet. She fluffed her sponge pillow and laid down. Umi settled beside her comfortably, resting her head on Belle's chest. Belle ran her fingers over the dolphin's fin until she lulled herself to sleep. She couldn't help but dream of a mysterious prince that swept her off of her feet. The peculiar oddity about the dream was that her fins were gone, and she was dancing contently with a land dweller without opposition. The probability of that happening made her realize she was probably listening to Ariel way too much. She would never love one of them.

A/AN: I know it was short but these chapters won't be particularly long. I hope you enjoyed Umi. I wanted to give Belle some sort of a companion and a dolphin seemed to work with her personality. The next chapter will be about Ariel/Eric and there will also be a dash of another prince. Can anyone guess who he is? Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel rushed into the arms of her awaiting prince after making her way back to the castle. He grabbed the red head, twirling her around in a circle. Eric smiled, pulling away from his new wife. They looked the same age, but Ariel was actually much older than him because mermaids aged slower than humans.

"Did you have a nice chat with your sister?" Eric asked the spunky redhead who kept giving him big goofy smiles.

"Yes! I have so much to tell you, Eric! Belle is going to come to your Undersea Ball! She's going to give up her fins for one night and become human!" Ariel squealed excitedly, causing the prince to laugh at her giddiness.

"That's wonderful, Ariel! I hope she'll have a good time and maybe we can match her up with that old friend I was telling you about. I believe they'll have a lot in common if everything you say is true about her." Eric smiled, elated by his wife's news.

"Yes, I want her to realize that all land dwellers aren't uncivilized and can be quite chivalrous," Ariel winked flirtingly to her husband.

"Yes, well I can't help but think mermaids are quite charming myself," he chortled, pulling her flush against him. Her cheeks flushed slightly when he started planting kisses down her jaw line towards her neck.

"Eric, there's something else we need to talk about," Ariel interrupted him, halting the waves of pleasure coursing through her from the feel of his lips teasing her skin.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" Eric inquired to the former mermaid, a hint of concern flashing in his eyes.

"Belle said father has grown very ill, and I just don't know what to think of that. I mean, I chose this life here with you as a land dweller, but I'm still very worried about him. I have no regrets about my decision but if he dies then Belle will be all alone. She won't have anyone to turn to, and I'm afraid she'll throw herself into an arranged marriage for the sake of civility. Belle thinks logically, and she won't want to rule alone, but I don't want that to happen. I want my sister to find true love," Ariel confessed, salty tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, my love, but you know there's no way for you to go back to Atlantica. You ate the Amorose fruit with me so that our souls will forever be intertwined. You chose to live on land with me when we took our vows, so you'll be a human for the rest of your life. I wish I could take you to see King Triton, but there isn't a way I'm afraid," Eric sighed, brushing red hair from her eyes.

"I know…I'm sorry," she muttered apologetically, averting her gaze.

"You don't have to apologize, Ariel. You've given up much to be with me, and I'll never be able to repay you for that. I may cannot turn you back into a mermaid, but perhaps I can help your sister find the happiness she deserves," he promised, causing her blue eyes to glisten with tears.

"Oh, Eric! It's all I ever wanted for her! I hope that everything works out between them…Have you told him yet?" she inquired anxiously.

"I haven't, but I'll make sure they've been arranged to sit together at the ball, and I'll have the coordinator pair them together for the first dance," Eric assured her, causing her to grin.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," she giggled as he hoisted her into his arms, continuing where they left off.

~X~

Elias Gold looked out over the sea, reminiscing about his days voyaging the realms. He missed the rolling waves and salty air, but duty had called him home when his father had grown ill.

His younger brother David had married and was overseeing things until he returned home.

He had married King Leopold's daughter, Snow White, and they were expecting their first child together. He was happy his brother had found love, but his heart was as restless as the sea. It would take a very special woman to tame it, but he'd given up on love.

There wasn't a woman out there for him. He wouldn't allow himself to be tied down by anyone. His former crew member, Prince Eric, had invited him to his annual Undersea ball which he seen no point in attending, but David had said it was for formalities, so he'd agreed to go.

He planned on staying somewhere in the back, nursing his drink until his mind unwound from every care that was weighing him down. He was pulled from his disarray of thoughts when David decided to join him on the balcony.

"How's father doing?" inquired Elias to his younger brother.

"The doctor said he could go at anytime…He's giving him a month at most, but he doubts he'll be able to hold on that long. How are you fairing?" David inquired, standing just a few feet away, his arms crossed.

"I'll be fairing much better as soon as I'm able to set sail again. You know I have no intention of staying ,and besides, you'll be a great king," Elias assured him, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

David nodded. "I understand that, but you're entitled to the throne Elias. You're the elder son, and I can't take that right away from you. Father wants you to be king," he remarked, causing Elias to sigh exhaustively.

"And, I told you that I was going to renounce my claim to the throne after his death. I have no desire to rule this kingdom. You know I'm not the kingly type," he objected, causing David to run his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

"And you know that would be a dishonor to father's name if you did that," David retorted, causing him to frown.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not an honorable man?" he comeback, causing David to sigh.

"You deserve to be king, David…I would be a horrible leader to those land dwellers. They deserve better than me. My heart belongs to the sea, and that's where I plan to spend the rest of my days," he assured his brother, eliciting a small smile from Elias.

"I bet if you could grow fins then you'd dive right in and would never look back, would you?" David asked, causing him to guffaw at his comment.

"I would've given up these appendages years ago if Ursula allowed it," he chortled at the ancient mer-legend, in which Ursula gave her own kind legs for one night. It was rumored that Prince Eric's wife Ariel was once a mermaid, but those were just assumptions. Real mermaids sang songs that lured unsuspecting sailors' to their death. He was certain that if he ever saw one that he would annihilate it. There was no way one of their kind could be trusted.

"I'm sure you would have," David laughed at his brother's joke, "well I bid you goodnight, then. I should check on Snow," he bowed, leaving the balcony.

"Goodnight," Elias muttered, looking back over the glittering seascape, illuminated by the moonlight. As he leaned over the balcony, he couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart. He closed his eyes, allowing his imagination to conjure up the vision of a beautiful mermaid with sapphire fins, offering her his hand. He dispelled the vision from his mind, rationalizing that he must be growing delirious from lack of sleep.

"I should be turning in," he mumbled to himself, turning away from the vast body of water. He walked towards his bedchamber, unaware of what the future held for him.

A/AN: I hope you guys like the David/Rumple relationship. I thought making them brothers was very fitting for this story. Unlike Ariel, Rumple has no desire to be a land dweller. What could that mean for his future with Belle? Hm…Who knows? The next chapter will be about Belle getting her "sea legs".


	4. Chapter 4

Belle gave her undersea companion a skeptical look. "And you're sure I should go through with this?"

Umi bobbed her head up and down, cackling, pushing Belle towards the shoreline with her bottlenose. Belle tried to push back, but the dolphin was very persistent in her motives.

"I guess you think I should." Belle swallowed hard as Umi pushed her towards the shoreline. The high noon tide carried her the rest of the way, and she closed her eyes, washing up on the beach. Umi dove back under the water with a wave of her tail.

She opened her eyes, expecting to see her sapphire tail glimmering in the evening sun, but all she saw were a pair of legs. The former fin had become a skirt that clung to her like a second skin. She blinked, examining her new appendages. She had always been able to control her fin by moving it back and forth, so she was curious to see if she could willingly move these new ligaments as well.

She examined her new legs, focusing on her toes first. She wiggled them back and forth, feeling triumphant when they moved with ease. She moved from her toes, willing her ankle to move and it did the same.

"This isn't so hard…" Belle said to herself, moving both of her legs back and forth simultaneously.

"Now all you have to do is stand." A familiar voice resounded behind her. She turned her head to see Ariel grinning at her from a few feet away.

"I'm sure I'll have no trouble," she assured her sister with a smirk. Belle scooted herself forward, placing her hands out in front of her to secure her balance. She pushed upward so that she was now on all fours. Ariel sniggered at her sister's attempt to stand.

Belle ignored her sister's amusement, focusing on the task at hand. She placed her left knee down in the sand, bending her right knee so that she was now standing on one foot. She pushed her left knee forward, holding her hands out to balance herself. She was officially standing on both legs, until she felt herself falling sideways.

She felt her stomach flip flop when she began to fall. She was startled when she felt two hands bracing her sides, pulling her upwards. She turned around to see that Ariel had come to her rescue.

"It's harder than it looks, but with a little practice, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Ariel braced her so that she was able to take a few steps. Belle took a deep breath, thankful that her sister was there to assist her.

"What's so pleasurable about walking anyway? Wouldn't you rather swim ?" Belle chided as she took a few more steps.

"You can do both, actually, and they're not that bad once you get used to them," Ariel added, pushing her sister forward. Belle was startled by her sister's action and felt herself begin to stumble like a newborn fawn, but she kept her balance and managed to walk a few more steps independently before collapsing in a heap.

"You did really great for your first time. I think it took me at least two hours before I was able to walk comfortably," Ariel assured her sister, helping her up.

"Thank you," Belle replied, clinging to Ariel's hand tightly as she pulled her to her feet. Belle walked a few more paces with Ariel's help until she told the former mermaid to let go.

Ariel watched her sister take several more steps until she was walking precariously on her own. She would stumble on occasion but would quickly regain control of her balance. "You're doing great Belle!" she cheered her on.

Belle turned back around, walking back towards Ariel, feeling more confident. "I suppose these atrocities aren't as bad as I thought they would be, but I'll have you know, as soon as I can revert back to my fins, I will," she remarked.

Ariel couldn't help but smile at Belle's attempt to put up a front. "Whatever you say, sis! I think that you and I have a ball to get ready for."

She grabbed Belle's hand leading her back towards the castle.

~X~

Belle stood in front of the looking glass, marveling at her metamorphosis. Her tangled salty hair had been washed clean with a concoction called shampoo. Her usual knotted tresses, fell in smooth silky waves around her shoulders. Ariel had introduced her to a thing called "makeup" that she lightly applied to brighten the apples of her cheeks. She also smeared a chalky fuchsia shadow over her eyelids. She had been given a flowing fuchsia gown to match. Belle spun around in the loose fitting gown, mesmerized by her new appearance.

"I see that you're enthralled by your new appearance, sis." Ariel giggled, coming up behind her. The red haired princess was adorned in an aqua gown with her hair partially pinned back. Belle preferred hers to hang loose.

"I suppose a change is good every now and then, but it's just for one night," Belle retorted, causing Ariel to grin.

"Of course it is." Ariel clasped both of her shoulders lightly, peering into the mirror, causing Belle's heart to clench in response. In that moment, Belle realized that her "little" sister wasn't all that little anymore. The woman standing behind her in the mirror was an exact replica of their mother. The realization that this may be their last night together hit her with full force.

"You've grown into a fine young woman, sis…Mother would be very proud of you," Belle expressed, choking back a sob.

"Oh, Belle, I know that mother would be very proud of you too. You're so strong and brave," Ariel returned, resting her head on her shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around her neck.

Belle squeezed Ariel's arm lightly, smiling brokenly. "Let's have a good time tonight. Show me that I'm wrong about your people."

"Of course, Belle! I want us to have a wonderful time together!" Ariel asserted, giving her sister a big hug which Belle returned earnestly.

Belle would push back her prejudices for just one night about these people. She would step into their world and become apart of it for her sister's sake. For one night, she would become completely and irrevocably human.

A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter, Belle and Rumple will finally meet! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Elias stood in the back of the ballroom, nursing his drink just like he knew he would. He watched as each new group of royals was introduced after walking in. He didn't care for the attention, so he made sure that he skipped the introduction. David and Snow White had made their entrance just a few minutes prior. All they were waiting for was the crowned Prince and Princess of Nagisa.

Elias stared inattentively at the stretch of blue carpet that everyone was walking down. He wasn't surprised to see his former crewmate and wife walking down the carpet together, but he was taken aback when he noticed another woman clinging to the redhead's arm waving awkwardly to the crowd. He sensed that she was out of her element, and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He felt his heart skip a beat when she looked in his direction, locking gazes. The blue of her eyes put the very oceans to shame. He felt that familiar tug he'd felt on the night he'd gazed out over his balcony at the vast ocean. The beauty turned away moments later, breaking the spell between them. He watched her walk in the other direction with the princess.

He'd been so spellbound by her that he was startled when the prince came over to greet him. 

"It's good to see you again old friend," Prince Eric announced.

Elias bowed reverently to his former crew mate. "It's a pleasure to be here your highness."

"Why don't you come and sit with Ariel and I? We have an extra seat at our table, and I would like you to have it." Prince Eric insisted.

"I would be obliged," Elias said, following the prince to his table. He was surprised when he noticed there was another vacant chair beside his. His heart skipped a beat as the alluring beauty who'd spellbound him took the one adjacent from him.

Prince Eric took the chair beside his wife. Elias pulled out his chair, seating himself beside the beauty. She didn't make eye contact with him, preferring to stare at her empty plate.

"It's good to see you again, Elias. I don't think I've seen you since the wedding," Prince Eric chimed in, attempting to make small talk.

"Yes, well when one lives a life at sea, one barely has time to make treks on land," he returned, fixing his gaze on the prince.

"Ariel and I are actually leaving out in the morning. We'll be journeying to other realms, and we're uncertain how long we will be gone. We might never return to Nagisa," Eric expounded, causing Belle's heart to clench at the thought of never seeing her sister again.

"Splendid…A permanent life at sea is what I've always longed for, but unfortunately I don't have the luxury of engaging in such a life right now. My father is very ill as you well know and could go at any time," he informed the prince, causing his eyes to soften.

"You have my condolences, Elias…By the way, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. You've met my wife Ariel, of course," Eric announced, nodding to his wife. "But you haven't met her sister…Elias, this is Belle," he introduced, gesturing towards the beauty who turned to meet his gaze, demurely.

"Belle, this is Elias. He's the prince of Albannach," Eric continued.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Belle," he expressed, taking the beauty's hand and kissing it lightly, elated to finally have a name for this angelic face.

Belle was startled by this peculiar land dweller's direct greeting, but she didn't pull away. She wanted to be civilized in their company so that they wouldn't find her odd. She didn't want anyone to latch on to the fact that she wasn't human.

"Yes, it's quite the pleasure to meet you too," Belle returned the greeting.

"The pleasure is all mine, milady," he smiled warmly, sending her heart aflutter. She swallowed hard. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. He was a land dweller, and she was a mermaid! Why was she even thinking this way? She averted her gaze to Ariel who was trying not to smile, and that's when she finally caught on to her sister's plot. She and Eric had planned this. They wanted her to entertain this man's company for the night, but why?

"Excuse me, your highness, but I'm afraid I need to step outside for a moment." Belle got out of her seat, bowing slightly before sauntering off. Her ligaments still felt alien as she dashed out of the castle, startled when she felt a hand grab her from behind.

"Ariel, I told you that I wasn't ready to-" but she was startled once she turned around to meet warm brown eyes that belonged to the Prince sitting at her table.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were my sister." Belle apologized, pulling away slightly, feeling embarrassed by her outburst.

"It's no matter," Elias reassured her, brushing off the whole ordeal.

Belle twirled a ringlet of hair nervously, averting her gaze. "I don't think I can do this," she muttered, respiring deeply.

"If it makes you feel any better, there are a million places I would rather be tonight than this gathering. I'm only here because I think so highly of the prince. I would've ignored the invitation if it came from anyone else," he retorted, causing her to meet his eyes again.

"I'm here because my sister asked me to come. I'm not much of a people person. Large gatherings unnerve me," she illuminated.

"I know exactly what you mean. I would rather be within the solace of my ship, sailing the realms, but here I am, a prince with many decisions to make, but tonight, I will forget all of tomorrow's burdens. You should come back inside and enjoy the ball. Whatever is truly unnerving you will still be there to deal with tomorrow. Why don't you allow me to escort you back inside?" he encouraged, offering her his arm.

Belle took it hesitantly, surprised by his words. This land dweller intrigued her, despite her best efforts to brush him off. She recounted his conversation with the prince earlier about how his father had grown ill. She didn't try to start another conversation with him, unsure of what to say, but he didn't seem to mind the silence.

They both returned to their table. Ariel and Eric were smiling lovingly at one another, while taking small bites of their shrimp salad. Belle gazed at the foreign plant substances piled on her plate. She took a bite, the leaves tasted crisp and fresh, but she still preferred the seaweed back at the palace, she reminded herself. Belle ignored the tiny pieces of cooked shrimp. She thought of rolling them up in her napkin to save for Umi.

"Are you enjoying your food, Belle?" Eric inquired to the mermaid princess.

"Yes, it has a pleasant taste." She forced a smile at her brother-in-law, pushing back the bitter feelings he was eliciting from her. Despite the fact Ariel was happily married to him, she still couldn't help but loathe him. He was taking her baby sister far away from here, and she may never get to see her again. Once her father passed away, she would never get to leave Atlantica, so why feel so bitter about it? She would never be able to see Ariel again even if she did live in Nagisa.

Belle sighed, her heart becoming heavy, surprised when Prince Eric announced the first dance. She glanced up at Elias, who flashed her a knowing smile.

"Would you bestow upon me the honor of having the first dance with me, milady?" he inquired, offering her his hand. Belle averted her gaze to Ariel, silently asking her what to do. The red head flashed her sister an encouraging smile before Prince Eric swept her off her feet.

"I would love to." Belle respired, placing her gloved hand in his own. Ariel had taught her some basic steps earlier, so she hoped she didn't screw anything up.

Elias stepped away from her, taking a reverent bow. He offered her his hand, and she shyly took it. Music from the ballroom wafted into the air, serenading their dance.

"I've only did this a few times in my life.." she added as he took both of her hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again.

 

"Don't worry…We can take our time," he assured her. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. 

They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. "You're a good dancer," she replied, following his lead. Elias held onto Belle's hand tightly, afraid that if he let go that she would fade like a pleasant dream. They turned opposite of each other, switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"You're a natural even if you swear you've never danced before," he smiled as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had just learned to dance this morning?" Belle laughed nervously as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding this enchanting creature.

"I would tell you that you're a dancing prodigy, then," he said, twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"Thank you for the dance," Belle stated nervously, the music from the first song ending.

"We can dance some more if you would like,)" he encouraged, wondering what kind of enchantment she had placed upon him. He tended to avoid beautiful women like her because all they brought him was heartache, however she'd set his soul on ablaze with just one dance.

"I would like that very much," Belle obliged, wondering what had come over her. She loathed land dwellers, so why was she giving this one the chance to initiate anything between them? It must've been Ursula's magic, she convinced herself.

"Tell me something about yourself," he urged the entrancing beauty who twirled and spun with him.

"I like dolphins," she revealed, thinking of her playful pet back home.

"Really? A dolphin saved my life once," he retorted, causing her to eye him skeptically. "It's true, the wind swept me off deck during a fierce storm one time. A dolphin rescued me and carried me back to shore."

"You seem to have had many adventures it seems." She smiled unknowingly, causing him to do the same. He unconsciously brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. She felt her breath hitch in her throat when his fingers brushed gently against her skin.

Belle felt her legs begin to shudder beneath her. She glanced at the clock, surprised by how much time had passed. The realization that she hadn't been paying any attention to the time hit her. If she didn't get out of here fast, she would dispel her secret to everyone.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," she apologized, pushing him away.

"But why? The night has only begun!" he said, refusing to let go of her hand. She could feel the tide getting lower with each passing second.

"I'm sorry, but I really must go! I have no choice!" she pleaded, trying to pull away from him.

"Will I ever see you again?" he inquired, and she didn't pull away this time.

"It's best that you just forget me," she spoke regretfully, blue eyes burning into brown, and this time, he didn't try to stop her when she pulled away. He watched her run out of the ballroom, his heart unknowingly resting within her hands.

Belle threw off her high heels, barely making it to the shoreline before her legs transformed back into fins. She relished the feeling of having her tail back, but somehow, she still felt empty inside when she thought of the man with wispy brown hair and soulful eyes who entranced her this very night. She dove under the waves, bidding away the joyous feeling coursing through her veins. She must forget him because their worlds were miles apart, and she would never be a part of it.

A/AN: Please don't hate me! I hope you guys know that this is far from over. Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter will focus on Ariel's departure and the emotions brewing between our two forbidden lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Elias watched the beauty run out of the ballroom. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to make a decision. He knew that he could never make peace with himself if he just let her go. After a couple of minutes of deliberation, he bounded out of the castle towards the shore. He ran when he seen her pink heels thrown carelessly along the beach. He picked them up, looking up, surprised to see a sapphire fin peeking from under the water just a few feet away.

"It couldn't be…" he gasped, looking down at the sandals. The realization that he'd been smitten by a mermaid didn't settle well with him. They were nefarious creatures who led men off to their doom.

He thought of Belle and her rich musical laughter and enthralling accent. She was shy and gentle with intelligent eyes. She couldn't be like one of them from the old folktales that he'd heard about from the seaports he'd visited.

He stared at the waves that came in and out, bathed in the ethereal glow of moonlight. He toted her shoes back towards the castle. The crowds were already dying down, but he noticed Ariel standing in the corner, animatedly conversing with his brother's wife: Snow White.

Elias made his way over to the pair, clearing his throat heavily behind them. The girls looked up in unison, surprised by the interruption.

"Can I help you?" Ariel inquired to the estranged prince.

"Yes, I would really like you to explain a few things to me," he retorted, holding the pair of pink sandals up for the redhead to see.

"Oh that…I'm afraid there's nothing to explain, really," Ariel eluded, continuing her conversation with Snow, pretending he wasn't there.

"You better explain everything unless you want me to expose your true heritage to this entire kingdom, mermaid," he hissed in her ear, causing her to flush.

"Well Snow, it was great seeing you! I promise to write you once Eric, and I reach our first destination." Ariel smiled to the raven haired princess.

"Yes, well I better get home to Emma. I bid you and Eric save travels," Snow said, hugging the redhead tightly, before bidding her goodnight.

Ariel turned around, her soft blue eyes darkening when she met Elias's scrutinizing gaze. "What is it that you wish to know? I could have the prince throw you out you know," she threatened lowly.

"Oh, but you and I both know you won't," he chortled darkly, motioning for her to follow him into an abandoned corridor. She led them further into the depths of the castle to a secluded bedchamber.

Ariel shut the door, giving him her most deadliest gaze, but Rumplestiltskin just rolled his eyes at her attempts to be threatening. She was as threatening as a baby seal. 

"You're not very good at being intimidating, dearie…All I want is for you to tell me the true identity of the woman I spent half the night with. We were having a wonderful time until she changed her mind and ran away. I chased after her a few minutes later to find her sandals on the beach. Where did she go?" he asked, analyzing her vigilantly.

Ariel swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. Belle would never forgive her for disclosing her identity to a land dweller, but she knew that Elias wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Belle and I are sisters and also mermaids. A few years ago, I rescued Prince Eric from a ship wreck. We fell in love, and I gave up my fins to live on land with him forever. We ate a piece of enchanted fruit called Amorose on an island known as Destiny Isle. We recited our vows there, and I became human. Belle remained a mermaid, and I convinced her to come to Eric's Undersea ball with me tonight. On the night of the high moon tide, mermaids are allowed to trade their fins in for legs. Belle probably ran away because she felt the magic waning. She had to make it back to the ocean before she changed back into a mermaid. I'm sorry for misleading you, but I don't think going after Belle would be wise. You see, we're both from a city called Atlantica, and our father is King Triton. He's very ill, and Belle will soon become queen. It was a mistake to make her come here, but I just wanted her to find one night of happiness." Ariel sighed, guilt overwhelming her. She sat on the edge of the bed.

Elias took a deep breath, trying to absorb this information. Belle was the princess, soon to be queen of a legendary city called Atlantica. His mother told him bedtime stories of the mercity to lull him to sleep at night when he was just a boy.

"I don't care what she is…I have to see her again. Please tell me where I can find her," he pleaded with the former mermaid.

Ariel looked up at him, startled by his request. "She's not going to be happy with me for telling you this, but I'm not a very good listener. When Belle resurfaces, she enjoys visiting Atlas Island. She and her dolphin Umi like to swim in the lagoon. She goes there to unwind and relax. The island is infamous for its large amount of ship wreckage. Apparently, cliffs are hazardous to passing ships. You can usually find her there once or twice a week, but I don't know for how much longer. When father passes away, she'll never be able to leave Atlantica," Ariel explained.

"Thank you for your help. I'll set sail at dawn's first light," he respired, heading for the door, until he felt her grab his arm.

"Wait…Please tell Belle that I love her and give her this," she said, causing him to turn around. Ariel placed a fuchsia seashell that hung from a silver chain in his hand.

"What's this?" he inquired, studying the seashells lines, intricately.

"Something a mermaid will only understand," she smiled, making her way out of the room. He stared at the seashell for a few moments, becoming mesmerized by its rich hues. He shook his head, tucking the jewelry in his pocket, convinced that the trinket held magical properties.

He would set sail one more time, attempting to find the mermaid that had stolen his heart. She had to know how he felt, and if she felt the same, then perhaps they could find a way to be together. He was certain there was no one else in the entire world that could tame his restless heart.

A/AN: Very short I know but the next one will be longer…What is so special about that seashell? Will Belle reciprocate his love, or will she let her prejudices ruin her chance at happiness? Please review and look for a new chapter soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Wishes

Belle interlaced her fingers through her father's, watching the life slip away. It had been three days since the ball and his condition had taken a turn for the worse. He could no longer communicate with her except through simple hand gestures.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. He brushed his thumb over the back of her knuckle, smiling weakly at her. She smiled back brokenly. "It's okay to let go, Papa. I promise you that I'll be okay." she assured him, though she was falling apart inside.

He reached up to brush chestnut tendrils of hair from her eyes, touching her cheek gingerly, brushing the tears from her eyes. After one final parting touch, his arm slowly went limp at his side.

"Rest easy now, Papa." Belle respired, closing his eyes gently. She kissed his brow before sending for the guards to come take him away. They would prepare his body for burial and hold a ceremony for him. The process would take three days and then she would be queen.

She stared at his empty bed for a long time, feeling a lingering presence permeating the atmosphere. She closed her eyes, smiling. "Papa, you don't have to stay and watch over me. I'll be just fine. Go to mother. She's been waiting for you a long time." Belle told the invisible force. After a few moments the lingering feeling of her father's spirit left. She knew he had finally crossed over.

She closed the door to his chamber, making her way to her own. A friendly bottle nose nuzzled her cheek from behind. She turned to meet her longtime companion. "Thank you, Umi. He will be missed dearly." she sighed, hugging the dolphin close.

Umi stayed by her side that night, anchoring her for what would commence tomorrow. She rose early that morning, styling her hair the way all queens did, in a braided crown. This was the style she often recounted her mother wearing when she was a child.

She pushed back the tears which threatened to fall over her deceased parents. Today she was the face of her people. There would be a time and place for her to grieve, though she realized no one would be there to give her comfort. This made her miss Ariel even more, but she couldn't think about her sister today. Today was to a be a remembrance of their father; King Triton, the greatest king in all of Atlantica.

~X~

Elias stared at the face of his deceased father before his servants came to prepare him for burial. He and his father shared a complicated past, but he finally convinced him that his brother David would make a better ruler.

It was customary for the eldest son to rule the kingdom, but he had no intention of setting roots. He was a restless wanderer, and the only thing which would slake his thirst for adventure was the tumulus sea. He was going to set sail for Destiny Isle, to find the mermaid that stole his heart. He would confess his feelings to her and offer her passage on his ship. She would hopefully accept his offer, and they could set sail together. There was no other life he desired but one at sea, especially with her.

"He will be missed," the voice of his younger brother resounded behind him. He turned around to see him dressed in his best doublet, ready for the ceremony that would ensue.

"Indeed he will," he remarked, sharing words with the younger royal. He and David stayed silent for a few moments, staring at their father until he made an inquiry.

"I assume that you will be setting sail as soon as permitted. Where will your travels take you next?" David asked his elder brother.

"Metaphorically speaking, I plan to go searching for a rare treasure I would like to procure. Legend has it that this treasure is located on Destiny Isle." Elias explained, causing his younger brother to smirk.

"Are you sure this isn't about a certain woman that you danced half the night with at the ball?" David grinned, causing a sly smile to play upon his brother's lips.

"You could say that…If I find her, then I plan to ask her to marry me. There isn't a woman quite like her in all the realms," he sighed, imagining her beautiful brown hair and blue eyes.

"She sounds like quite a catch, but what if she doesn't share the same views with you about life? What if she can't just sail away with you? What if she has a life full of obligations she can't so easily escape?" David probed, causing his heart to thump wildly in his chest.

"Then I guess I'll just have to let go of my desires." Elias stated, without missing a beat, catching him completely off guard. He watched his brother saunter out of their father's chamber. He couldn't help but marvel at this mysterious woman who had smitten his brother. He just hoped that she made him as happy as Snow did him. He wanted nothing more than the best for him.

~X~

After her coronation ceremony, Belle requested a couple of days away from the kingdom. She was now the queen, but she needed the proper time to grieve over her father's death. She couldn't do that being hampered by her royal subjects. After her two days of grieving, she would never be allowed to leave Atlantica again.

Belle swam towards Destiny Isle, her typical thinking spot. The island was dangerous for passing ships because of it's jagged cliffs but it was perfect for a mermaid. Various ship hulls jutted out of the water like rusted nails in old wood.

She swam towards the lagoon with Umi. The dolphin hadn't left her side since her father's passing. She was surprised when the bottlenose took off like something had spooked her.

"Umi!" Belle called after her, but it was futile. She just kept swimming at increasing speeds, so Belle decided to follow her. She swam as fast as she could, attempting to keep up with her.

"Umi! I'm not in the mood for games! I came here to-" She halted when she noticed the dolphin stop near a piece of passing drift wood. Lying on the wood was a man, helplessly clinging to the side of it.

Belle didn't trust humans but the man was clearly unconscious. She watched as Umi pushed the driftwood towards the shore. She knew the sea had been restless lately. Had this sailor's ship been dashed to pieces by a violent storm?

Belle sighed, deciding to give into the dolphin's pleading cries. She made her way over to the driftwood, pulling the lifeless body to shore. She held the man in her arms, brushing wisps of damp hair from his eyes. She took in a sharp breath once she realized who it was.

"Elias!" She shook him hard. It was hard for a mermaid to navigate on dry land, but Belle managed to crawl a safe distance away from the water with Elias in tow.

She pulled him onto her lap, checking the side of his neck. The pulse was faint, but she knew that she had to save him. She was certain that he probably had water in his lungs. She remembered an old trick Ariel had taught her that Eric had used to resuscitate one of his crewman which had almost drown.

"I guess Ariel being human did teach me something valuable after all." Belle inhaled deeply before filling his lungs with oxygen. After a few pumps to his chest and several vital rescue breaths, she got him to cough. She pulled him up in a sitting position, rubbing his back soothingly while he spat up sea water.

"How did you find me?" he questioned her in a scratchy voice.

"My dolphin found you and convinced me to save you. I had no idea who you were at first, but I wouldn't have hesitated if I'd known it was you. Are you okay?" she asked, brushing sopping hair from his face.

"I'm fine, but my ships another story. Your sister told me that you liked to come here, so I decided to take my chances by venturing here to see if I could find you. A violent storm brewed up and devoured my ship like a tasty morsel. I managed to survive by clinging to that piece of wood." he explained, coughing some more.

"You came here because of me? But why?" Belle questioned, steadying his shoulders.

"Because I needed to give you this and tell you how I felt." He sucked in a deep breath, revealing the pink shell which hung around his neck.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded, unfastening the cord.

"Your sister told me to bring it to you. Is it special or something?" he inquired, completely oblivious to what he had in his possession.

"Yes and your kind would give everything they owned for it. It's what's known as a mermaid's wish. Each mermaid receives one after her final child is born. The shell has a wish inside for each child she bares. It belonged to our mother. Ariel has already made her wish which was to live on land as a human. There's only one wish left and it belongs to me. Anyone could use it if they had the knowledge to access it though. I want to make my wish count." she sighed, running her finger over the pristine edges.

"You deserve the finest things, Belle…" Elias winced, causing her heart to plummet. She wrenched open his shirt to see a gaping wound.

"Elias, you're hurt! Let me help you!" she cried, tearing open the cloth.

"No, sweetheart, it's too late for me…I've lost too much blood. All you need to know is that I love you. For one night you made me feel alive again. I planned on coming here to ask you to marry me and to confess my undying love for you. I know that I'm not going to make it, but it was worth it just to see you again. I love you Belle," he whispered, touching her face ardently.

"No, Elias! You can't leave me!" Belle cried, wet tears cascading down her cheeks once she realized how much this man truly meant to her. She'd loathed their kind for so long, but she loved this one. He had been different. She knew what Ariel meant now by how they all weren't the same.

"I'm sorry, Belle…" His breathing was erratic now as he choked out each syllable.

"Elias, I still have my wish left…I can't live on land with you, but you say you love me. Do you love me enough to trade your legs for fins? Would you become a merman if it meant saving your life? Would you do it so that we could be together?" Belle asked hastily, wondering how deep his feelings truly ran for her.

"I would give everything up just to be with you," he confessed, taking in another ragged breath. She could feel his life quickly slipping away from him.

"Then I wish you were a merman, Elias." Belle wished, pressing her lips fervently against his. The shell began to glow a vibrant pink. His clothing disappeared, replacing them with a gleaming golden tail. The wound in his chest also faded away into pristine peach skin.

"Elias, are you alright?" Belle implored, admiring the new anatomy of her former human prince.

Elias gazed down at his new foreign attachment. He tried to move it like a pair of legs, and the fin wiggled at his command. He looked up at Belle who still appeared a tad unsure about their entire predicament.

"It will take some getting used to, but I think I'll manage," he added, attempting to scoot down the beach towards the water. Belle followed him. The waves carried them out into deeper waters, and he began to panic moving his arms back and forth fitfully.

Belle grabbed onto him, holding him attentively. She'd never been this close to the opposite sex before and it was making a mess of her emotions, but she ignored them. "Just stay calm, Elias…I felt the exact same way when I tried to walk on land. I promise that you won't drown. You have gills now so you can breathe underwater," she assured him, and he nodded, feeling at ease by her presence.

"Thank you for saving me, Belle…I owe you a debt I cannot repay," he supplied, eliciting a smile from her.

"I couldn't just let you die…You mean too much to me, but I still feel guilty about you giving up your humanity. You'll never be able to live on land again," she told him, feeling a pang of guilt seize her chest.

"I realized a long time ago that I was never meant to live on land. I used to take all of these long voyages to sate my appetite for the sea but it's nothing like experiencing it like this, especially with you. I would've banished my ligaments the night of the ball if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with you," he admitted causing her heart to flip flop in her chest.

"You want to spend your life with me?" Belle inquired, full of disbelief.

"Yes, If you're willing to have an ornery land dweller," he jested, etching closer to her.

"I could want nothing more," she said before their lips met a second time. He kissed her deeply, savoring her oceanic taste. It was a flavor that was unknown to land dwellers but just as sweet.

They were startled when a cackling bottlenose dolphin interrupted their kiss by barreling between them. They both tumbled backwards. Belle was startled when the dolphin tackled Elias, sending him further down below.

"Umi, you naughty dolphin!" Belle hissed, diving after her mischievous pet. She dove further down, startled to see her nuzzling his neck, affectionately.

"I'm sorry…She usually isn't so friendly with strangers." Belle apologized for her behavior.

"She isn't a stranger…She's the dolphin that saved me all those years ago. It's even more ironic that she happens to belong to you." Elias laughed, patting her nose.

"Maybe it was destiny." Belle added, coming to swim beside him.

"Maybe it was." He agreed clasping her hand in his, smiling at her affectionately.

"Where do we go from here?" he inquired to the beauty he couldn't believe fate had drawn him to.

"I came to the island to grieve my father's death…I will return to Atlantica after my grieving period is over and secure my throne. You're welcome to come with me if you like," she offered.

"I would follow you to the edge of the world."

"Why don't you follow me to Atlantica? Since I'm the new queen, they're going to expect me to marry to help me rule. I realize there's much we still don't know about each other, but I wouldn't mind if it was you," she said shyly, averting her gaze.

"I would be honored to rule by your side, fairest mermaiden…" he said, bowing reverently, imparting another hungry kiss to her lips.

Belle felt her heart skip a beat as she allowed this land dweller to kiss her breathlessly. Months ago, she would've never excused this kind of behavior from herself, but the heart can't help what it wants as Ariel always said. Her sister had traded her fins to be with the man she loved but this man had loved her enough that he didn't give his ligaments a second thought, if it meant being with her. She had become a part of his world for one night, but he was becoming a part of hers forever. She couldn't think of a single merman that would make that kind of sacrifice, but she didn't want just any merman. She only wanted Elias

A/AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter will be my last. Expect it to pop up soon. Please review and tell me what you think of their reunion.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

A/AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews and support. I give you the final installment! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Three Years Later…

"Are you sure they'll be here?" Elias inquired to Belle as she lounged lazily on a flat rock.

"Of course they will. Umi brought me their message, she claims she got from a deranged seagull named Scuttle." Belle chortled, watching for her sister's rowboat.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing in the distance.

"That's them, now get ready for the surprise attack." She smirked, immersing herself in the water next to him.

"I still don't understand the point of this childish game," he retorted, which she returned with a dirty look.

"Just play along," she commanded, dragging him under the water with her. They both emerged simultaneously on opposite sides of the boat, startling both occupants.

"Jeeze, sis! What a way to greet your sister!" Ariel exclaimed, clasping her hand over her chest from fright.

"It never gets old." Belle grinned, gazing fondly at her sister. She blinked when she noticed a basket in the center of the boat which held a sleeping child.

"Who's this?" Belle inquired curiously to her sister.

"Belle, meet your niece, Melody." Eric announced, pulling back the blanket to reveal an infant with a mound of dark curls.

"She's beautiful…When did this happen?" Belle questioned her younger sister, blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"It happened while we were visiting the realms. I had a bout of horrible sickness for several days, that I casually blamed on the sea which made no sense since I'm a former mermaid. It turns out I was pregnant. After she was born, Eric and I decided it was time to return home. We thought it was best to raise her back here in Nagisa." Ariel explained, while Eric rowed the boat to shore.

"It looks like you two have gotten quite cozy…Care to share the tale?" Eric inquired to his former crew mate.

"Yes, I would like to know how you got those too." Ariel grinned, referring to his fins.

"We would love to share that tale, wouldn't we, sweetheart?" Elias inquired to his wife who was beaming with joy as she held the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Well, let's see…Three years ago after you had already set sail…" Belle recounted the tale of their love story to her sister and her husband. She told them everything from how she saved him from the ship wreckage by using her only wish to turn him into a merman. After they returned to Atlantica, Belle took her place as queen. She never told her people how she used her wish to turn him into a merman. She told them that she'd met him at Destiny Isle, and they'd fallen madly in love. They never questioned her when she announced their engagement, except where he'd managed to procure such a large pearl for her engagement ring.

Their reign was even more renowned than Triton's. Belle and Elias were both strong leaders who ruled with the utmost respect and reverence for their people. A few years into their marriage, she gave birth to a son, they called Baelfire.

Baelfire took after his aunt Ariel, hence he was utterly fascinated with the land. Melody was the opposite because she craved adventures under the sea. When they were older, Baelfire used his merwish to trade places with Melody. He became human, and she became a mermaid. They both used their charms to unite two kingdoms who once misunderstood each other.

Many years later, land and sea folk began to intermingle. Some land dwellers decided to become sea dwellers and vice versa. Both couples lived a long and fulfilling life, each granted to see their second generation of grandchildren, and they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
